Haunted Heart
by xo3allie3ox
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a Foster Child, put from house to house but will one home change her life? please R&R, TxG :
1. Trailer

a/n : Hey everyone

**a/n :** **Hey everyone! So er ya! This is my trailer for Haunted Heart tell me if you like it or if I should keep writing it. Thanks**

**Gabriella Montez,**

"You asshole, your worthless!"

_Shows Gabriella being slapped in the face.  
_

**Your Typical teenage student,  
**

"A-, very good miss montez!"

_Shows her smiling_

**With some hidden secrets,**

"Raped at the age of 13, parents with 4 DUIs, abusive, and in jail."

**But can one boy change it all?**

_Shows troy taking her hand._

"Gabby, I love you."

**Comes a story of a Foster Child**

"Welcome Gabriella im mrs.Evans, you can call me mom, auntie lynn, whatever you'd like!"

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella laughing and smiling._

**Love,Friendship,Sisterhood,Courage.**

_Shows Gabriella sobbing as troy kisses her._

"Whats wrong? Gabriella please, what did I do?"

**Will one home change her life?**

_Shows her laughing while holding hands with Troy_

"This is the best home I've ever been in!!"

**Or bring back haunting truth from the past…**

_Shows Gabriella holding onto Troy, scared._

"I;m Back!!"

''You! You raped me! How dare you come near me expecting forgiveness?! Are you crazy!"

**Find out in Haunted Heart**

Starring:

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows her walking into her new home_

"This is it, My last home."

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows him making a game winning shot and hugging Gabriella._

"I LOVE YOU GABRIELLA! I always did and I always will."

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows her welcoming her new adopted sister._

"Welcome hone! I'm Sharpay, you must be Gabby!"

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_Shows her showing Gabriella around._

"Wow your quiet, you okay?"

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows him asking Taylor to prom_

"You're my little sis Gabriella, I'm here always and forever. In cheese doodle land too!"

**And More to come.**


	2. authors note

Hey everyone yes I know ughh

Hey everyone yes I know ughh! Another authors note but I have good news D because I have gotten a good amount of reviews saying that they would like me to continue, I will, I will try to update tonight or tomorrow but I need ideas while I do my homework so im going to be online on my phone on msn and my name is so add me and talk to me if you'd like because I'd really like some ideas on what you would like to see in the story! Thanks darlings!

Allie


	3. First things First

"Gabriella Montez.

Raped at age of Thirteen.

Parents – abusive.4 DUIS. In jail."

Yup. That's me. What can you do though? I mean its not like its my fault any of this even happened, or at least that's what my therapist and social worker say. I on the other hand have a different say on that. It was my fault. All of it. Every single piece.

We'll start off with the "raped at age of thirteen". The foster family I was with then wasn't too uptight or anything, I actually think they gave everyone too much room. There were 9 of us. Plus one foster mom. And 11 pets. It was like a zoo I guess you could say, anyways me and my boyfriend at the time, Drake, who I realized after was a total asshole, were at his friends party. Okay he was 17. He might have had a little too many things to drink that night, and I let him. I let him rape me. I just cried the whole time. I mean I was 13. I wasn't really expecting that.

Ah yes, parents. I dread them. It started when my parents went to a bar once when I was 12. I was at home of course. They came back drunk, I forgot to shut off some lights, and it all went downhill from then. I went to school with all the bruises and eventually my teacher figured out what had happened. Now my parents are in jail until I'm 17.

Both of these were my fault. Anyways, I've been kicked out of my foster home for "attitude issues". Its not like I'm rude or anything. Okay I take that back. I can be a little harsh. I mean I speak things how they are. I'm honest I guess you could say. As of right now I'm on my way to my new foster home with the Evans, hopefully this home will be nice. It's in New Mexico. I'll be attending East High. _Sounds interesting._ I mean the curriculum shouldn't be too hard. I'm actually pretty smart, that's one of the only things I've maintained since all of this started happening were my grades.

So I guess I'll leave you with this. Planes and your social worker who won't shut up. Are not a good mix. God I wish I'd arrive sooner. This is the first time I'm excited for a new home so we'll see how it goes.

**HEY! Okay so I apologize for my extremely long absence and I hope you guys will still want to read it but I've been extremely busy! Please email me at **** and talk to me(: lol I love hearing from you guys! And please review review review! Ha I love you all(:**

**Allie**


End file.
